


Gladly A Fool For You

by GodOfWar



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bilbo Remains In Erebor, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Battle of Five Armies Fix-It, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fix-It, Fluff, Love, M/M, Polski | Polish, Sharing a Bed, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Translation
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 15:30:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13461171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfWar/pseuds/GodOfWar
Summary: Nie było powodu dla którego Bilbo musiałby wkradać się do pokoju Thorina każdej nocy, było to po prostu przyzwyczajenie.





	Gladly A Fool For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Avelera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avelera/gifts).
  * A translation of [Gladly A Fool For You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5397746) by [Avelera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avelera/pseuds/Avelera). 



> Tłumaczenie dzieła Avelery o tym samym tytule.

Nie było powodu dla którego Bilbo musiałby wkradać się do pokoju Thorina każdej nocy, było to po prostu przyzwyczajenie. W końcu, nie było żywej duszy w górze, która nie wiedziałaby o specjalnych względach jakimi król darzył włamywacza (emerytowanego), tak jak nie było nikogo kto uwierzyłby, iż Bilbo pozostał tylko po to, by doczekać zagojenia się ran Thorina przed powrotem do domu. Fakt, że jakieś sześć miesięcy po bitwie niemal nastało lato, Thorin był w pełni zdrowy, a Bilbo wciąż był w Ereborze, był dostatecznym dowodem.

Nawyk zaczął się gdy Oin oznajmił iż rany Thorina były zbyt świeże by mógł nimi zająć się inny krasnolud niż on sam. Irytujący i brudni, cała ta banda, zżymał się Oin, i nie chciał nawet słyszeć o kimkolwiek zbliżającym się do łóżka Thorina, choćby na odległość łokcia, dopóki ryzyko infekcji nie minie.

Ale nie wspomniał nic o hobbitach. Nieważne czy było to tylko zwykłe przeoczenie czy subtelna aprobata, Oin nigdy nie narzekał gdy krzesło Bilbo przesunęło się bliżej Thorina. Każda bariera, jaka kiedykolwiek istniała pomiędzy nimi, rozpadła się w pył na Ravenhill, bariera dotyku przełamana gdy Bilbo desperacko trzymał ranę Thorina zamkniętą, bełkotał, by powstrzymać go od zaśnięcia i by się skupił. W jakiś sposób po tym jak Thorin pożegnał się, coś po prostu się ...wymsknęło. Bilbo powiedziałby wszystko, byle by tylko zatrzymać Thorina przy sobie przez chwilę, jeszcze jeden moment i w jakiś sposób owo "wszystko" zawierało prawdę.

I niewiele można by było zrobić by cofnąć "Kocham cię" zwłaszcza po słowach "Nie waż się mnie zostawić".

Może to wystarczyło. Czysta radość wstąpiła na twarz Thorina po tym wyznaniu, spod krwi delikatny uśmiech przyniósł dość życia, by oszczędzić go przez tych parę sekund do do przybycia Gandalfa.

W pierwszych przerażających dniach, gdy Thorin ocierał się o śmierć, byłby potrzebny łom by oderwać Bilbo od jego boku. Być może własnie dlatego Oin ze zrozumieniem przymknął oko kiedy miesiąc później po raz pierwszy znalazł Bilbo zwiniętego w kłębek u boku Thorina, z ręką przerzuconą przez obandażowaną pierś, zmarszczki bólu na twarzy Thorina wygładzone we śnie i palce spoczywające na plecach Bilbo. Bilbo wiedział o tym jedynie dlatego, bo obudził się na dźwięk kroków w samą porę by zobaczyć jak Oin wyślizguje się z pokoju.

\- Widziano cię? - Spytał Thorin widząc jak Bilbo zamyka za sobą ciężkie drzwi bez najcichszego zgrzytu zawiasów. Siedział na szerokim aksamitnym łóżku z ciężkimi niebieskimi narzutami. Obok niego płonęła świeca, rzucając czerwony pobłysk na jego srebrne włosy, a Bilbo nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu.

\- Proszę cię, - zadrwił. -Jakbym nie potrafił uniknąć człapiącego Wysokiego Ludu, jak twoje krasnoludy.

\- Nie tak znowu wysokiego -zauważył Thorin, jego oczy śledziły ruchy Bilbo, gdy ten odsunął narzutę i wślizgnął się do łóżka obok Thorina.

\- Ale człapiącego - powiedział Bilbo pochylając się po pocałunek.

Z perspektywy czasu nie był pewien jak dotarli do pocałunków tak szybko. Niecałych sześć miesięcy wcześniej zaśmiałby się nerwowo i prawdopodobnie zemdlał na samą sugestię, że pewnego dnia pocałuje Thorina Dębową Tarczę. Teraz przychodziło to tak łatwo jak oddychanie. Pamiętał dokładnie ten moment w którym to się zmieniło, choć jeszcze o tym nie wiedział. Nawet wtedy gdy Thorin leżał umierający bał się dotknąć, złamać tę niewidzialną barierę przyzwoitości i autorytetu i różnic jakie istniały między nimi, a jego ręce drżały bezużytecznie nad krwawiącym ciałem Thorina. Thorin był królem, przywódcą, krasnoludem, kimś kogo Bilbo szanował, komu pomagał i o kogo dbał, ale też kimś kto był tak nieosiągalny jak gwiazdy.

A potem Thorin przeprosił. Za niebezpieczeństwa do których go przywiódł, za swoje słowa i czyny, brzmiąc tak rozpaczliwie i żałośnie na myśl, że skrzywdził Bilbo, gdy sam leżał umierający na lodzie, że coś w nim pękło. W jednej chwili Bilbo chwycił rękę Thorina, zrywając z siebie płaszcz by powstrzymać krwawienie, desperacko zapewniając Thorina że jest mu wybaczone, nawet wtedy, gdy błagał i schlebiał, a potem wprost groził by ten nie odważył się umrzeć.

Po tym nie było możliwości powrotu. Siedząc w namiocie po raz pierwszy, gdy Thorin otworzył oczy, umyty i obandażowany, patrząc na Bilbo z mieszaniną strachu i nadziei, nie dało się wrócić do widzenia Thorina w tamtym świetle. Był teraz tylko Thorinem, jego Thorinem, a Bilbo nie myśląc ścisnął jego zranioną dłoń i pocałował jego knykcie.

Thorin nie wzdrygnął się i nie był zaskoczony. Spojrzał jedynie z takim wyrazem ulgi na ten widok, ciepły i pełen nadziei i oślepiająco radosny. Każdy następny pocałunek był łatwiejszy niż ostatni, tak jak każdy dotyk, aż przycisnął się blisko do boku Thorina, ciesząc się ciepłem promieniującym z jego, teraz zdrowego ciała, wydając ciche westchnienie zadowolenia gdy Thorin wyciągnął dłoń i przyciągnął go bliżej, chowając nos we włosach Bilbo.

\- Tęskniłem za tobą - wymruczał Thorin.

\- Nie było mnie dwie godziny - sarknął Bilbo. - Godziny całkowicie niezbędnych ustaleń. Gandalf łaskawie zgodził się zrobić przystanek w Shire i wysłać moje rzeczy.

Thorin znieruchomiał a potem spojrzał na niego z góry.

\- Nie idziesz sam?

\- Przez całą drogę tam i z powrotem? - Spytał Bilbo.- Co za nonsens. O ile jeden z orłów nie czuje się zobowiązany, zabrałoby mi to cały rok by wrócić do domu.

\- Ale to tylko siedem miesięcy stąd do Shire i to w najgorszym razie, - stwierdził Thorin, jakby musiał mu o tym przypominać. - O wiele krócej z pomocą na jaką zasłużyłeś, łatwe przejście przez Mroczną Puszczę...

Bilbo przewrócił oczami.

\- Miałem na myśli dom tutaj. 

Thorin zamilkł, a potem spytał cicho:

\- Twoje książki, fotel?

Bilbo przesunął się, motyle zatrzepotały w jego brzuchu. Nie było to tak łatwe jak chciałby by to zabrzmiało, poczuł bolesny skurcz na myśl o tym, że nie zobaczy słonecznego światła przenikającego przez szyby Bag Endu w przyjemny poranek, albo pomidorów dojrzewających na skarpie z tyłu domu. Ale na myśl o odwróceniu się od Góry, obserwowaniu oddalającego się Thorina, nie widzeniu go przez rok lub dłużej, gdy Śródziemie było wciąż tak niebezpiecznym miejscem...Ta myśl odebrała mu oddech jak cios w brzuch, dziesięciokrotnie bardziej bolesna niż nostalgia w jego sercu za jego pustym domem dzieciństwa.

\- Można go łatwo przenieść, - powiedział Bilbo bezbarwnym tonem, machając ręką jakby chciał odgonić to pytanie. - Choć mam nadzieję, że można znaleźć jakieś miejsce na ogród. Ten żołądź nie posadzi się sa...

Słowa zostały zmiażdżone przez usta, Thorin trzymał jego kark całując Bilbo bez tchu. Bilbo zamrugał zaskoczony, ale nie pozwoliłby zmarnować takiego pocałunku, więc oddał go z takim samym zapałem. 

Thorin oderwał się pierwszy z promiennym uśmiechem, Bilbo otworzył usta pewien, że powinien coś powiedzieć. Bilbo chciał wyznać, że Thorin jest piękny, że tak, oczywiście że z nim zostanie, że znalazł dom na drugim końcu świata pod górą, że dom był tu, w tym łóżku, obok niego. Chciał mu powiedzieć, że Thorin w końcu się nim zmęczy, że Bilbo chciałby fantastycznie zestarzeć się u jego boku i prześledzić każdą zmarszczkę i bliznę aż zapamięta je wszystkie, aż obaj będą tak siwi jak pasma we włosach Thorina. W pewnym sensie chciał przeprosić za to, że zmarnowali już tyle czasu, że nie miał odwagi go dotknąć do momentu, w który Thorin już umierał, że teraz będzie lepiej, że on będzie lepszy.

Lecz teraz każde słowo rozpuszczało się na jego języku jak cukier i wydał z siebie nagły okrzyk, gdy Thorin przeciągnął go przez łóżko jakby zupełnie nic nie ważył, wywracając kołdrę, gdy przyciągnął ich blisko siebie by Bilbo mógł zakosztować głębokiego radosnego uśmiechu na jego ustach. Nie mógł powstrzymać własnego uśmiechu, nie sądził że byłby w stanie zrobić to kiedykolwiek w przyszłości, gdy ramiona Thorina owinęły się dookoła niego, przyciągając go bliżej. Bilbo nie mógł powstrzymać się od śmiechu, wiedząc, że muszą wyglądać kompletnie idiotycznie, chichocząc w ten sposób. 

Ale ostry nos Thorina muskał jego własny, a on sam patrzył na Bilbo tymi oszałamiająco niebieskimi oczyma i tak, ten ból w sercu był cieplejszy, wyraźniejszy. Nie mógł się powstrzymać, by nie przytulić Thorina tak samo ciasno w odpowiedzi, uśmiechnąć się w pocałunku, bo dla tego wszystkiego, z radością byłby głupcem.


End file.
